


My Peace...

by SoulAbyss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAbyss/pseuds/SoulAbyss





	1. Chapter 1

These pains that coursed through his body. Only causing him to be so annoyed by them, reminding him of his weakness and the shameful defeat. Having trained endlessly and had obtained even the Rejuvenating Waters that would aid him in any battle. But no, the one who had defeated him was only a shinobi. The mere thought of the man only angered him. How could someone like him win against the Commander of Ashina? It made no sense and yet here he was walking the roads with his shoulders slumped.  
He fled so that he could find something that would give him an upper hand if he were to fight him again. If he were to obtain something that would kill the shinobi and that rotten blood of his, he would become victorious. But why stop there when he could even end the Divine Heir himself? If he was denied such a thing, most likely again due to his stubbornness, he would be of no use. The Rejuvenating Waters helped him live, he will depend on that.  
Sitting down, he hissed as the pains from using the Lightning of Tomoe several times, hoping it would strike the Shinobi. His skin felt so sensitive to the touch, even the cold air felt like sharp pins constantly poking at him. Closing his eyes he concentrated, easing the pain away before he slowly stood.  
Steadying his breath as he walked on. Eyes looking at the dead soldiers that had sworn their allegiance to Ashina. The ground caked in dried blood, flies buzzing around. The stench would most likely become unbearable if someone were to not take care of them.  
There was one person he wanted to find that would help aid him. Someone he trusted more than anyone else. Of course, at the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be alive. If the Shinobi had made it that far, it was clear that Gyoubu was dead. But for his sake, he had to know. It would help his mind rest. One part of his mind was telling him that he was fine while the other was telling him the reality of the cruel world he was born into.  
Walking past the gates his retainer swore to keep well guarded, his heart was thumping against his chest. Eyes searching across the field of dead bodies and broken wood that littered the ground. A familiar sight caught his attention, the horse that he rode, head hanging low as if it was trying to wake up the body that was bloodied on the ground. His pace slightly quickened as he reached where the horse was. Genichiro looked down, heart sinking upon seeing his most trusted retainer, his only best friend, dead on the grounds of Ashina. The tightness in his chest seemed more painful than the ones that created the scars on his body. Nothing could replace something so dear to him. Not Gyoubu.  
Kneeling down, hand passing over the man's face to close his eyes. Hands pressed together as he prayed for the other to find peace. He wasn't one to do things like this as he felt that nothing would come out of praying. Worshipping someone or something that wasn't going to aid you. It was lies that kept you going as you wait for some sort of sign.  
It took him a few hours to bury the man. Giving him a proper enough burial as he wasn't planning to stay very long or else he would be hunted down like some animal. Giving him, his best friend one final prayer, he left the man. Turning to his horse, a somber look on his face, he gave Onikage a few pats before he left. Never to see the two of them again.  
Days passed by without a second thought. Mind now fogged as his body kept walking, no destination clear yet. It was as if his soul left his body, an empty with no purpose. The clouds above began to swirl, darkening as the sound of thunder echoed across the valley. He stood there, not moving, listening as his hands twitched. Taking several breaths before sitting down next to a tree. A small flower rested near its base that was slowly beginning to wilt away. He wasn’t sure what really brought him here as he wasn’t intending to do so. Still, he was grateful as it was calming his mind. This place was special to him. An individual he would never want to forget. He would come here when he could, when he wasn’t busy or when he felt certain that nothing was going to attack Ashina during his visit.  
Coming here to place flowers and pray that his mother was happy wherever she was. It always stung that they weren’t together. He always felt alone without her and lost. Genichiro did his best to keep this land from going into ruins, but mostly, he did it with her in mind. Maybe it was just his way of saying that he wanted to make her proud of him. Becoming someone so strong and being a Commander. If only she was here so that he can see the look on her face to know that her only son was someone.  
“...mother….”  
He whispered against the winds that gradually quieted down, his head low, hands on his thighs as he let out a sigh. Eyes were almost closed until he felt movement behind him.  
“Mother?”  
This familiar voice belonging to someone he did not want to meet so soon. Not when he was in this state. Even though his mind was a complete mess, he did his best to cover it up with a blank expression. Turning his head slightly, the Shinobi was only a few feet away from him. His weapon drawn, ready to attack.  
“Shinobi of the Divine Heir…” he spoke slowly. “I did not expect to see you so soon. Have you come here to kill me once more?”  
There was silence between them, Genichiro turned his head to look at his mother’s grave, where he had buried her, once more before he stood. His own katana drawn out of its sheath, turning to face the Shinobi. Walking away from the grave as he didn’t want to sully the area with blood. It was to respect her.  
“If you wish to fight, let us move somewhere else.”  
Wolf followed a few seconds later, his eyes looked at the grave of the man’s mother. Sympathy was clear in his eyes, but it soon faded. His mind set to face him once more. Whether it was really necessary to kill him right now or to only weaken him enough so that he and his Lord may leave this place with no one stopping them. Not even the Commander of Ashina. But he knew it was for his personal vengeance for taking his lord as well as his arm.  
The two faced each other, taking their stance to begin their fight. Genichiro knew he wasn’t up to par to fight, but he wasn’t going to step down and appear weak in front of this man. He will release every ounce of strength he has to win this battle. Striking first as he rushed to him, raising his sword overhead to bring it down above his head. Gritting his teeth as it was deflected, causing an opening for the Shinobi to attack which was then met the same way. Each attack made by one of them was always deflected. Several cuts appeared on the taller man’s the longer they continued. Genichiro was beginning to become frustrated as he slowly began to tire. The Shinobi didn’t seem to break a sweat as he was already remembering his movements and motion.  
The sound of blades continuously to clash, echoing around them. Sparks flew off of the steel, small dents beginning to appear even though the two still continued the barrage of attacks. After one blow that caused Genichiro to lose his balance, sword still in hand as he staggered a few feet away. His hands were shaking now as he was catching his breath. He was waiting for the Shinobi’s blade to pierce through his chest or even his neck as he did before. But he didn’t feel the cold steel piercing his flesh. The seconds ticked by until he finally looked up at the man. His expressionless gaze only angered him but he had not the strength to wipe that look off of his face. It felt so very embarrassing that he was just this weak compared to him. What was that drove him to be this strong when he, himself, had trained endlessly. Took upon any heretical strength he could have his hands on. It didn’t make sense to him at all.  
“Can’t end my life, Shinobi?” He hissed. “How dare you humiliate me this way.”  
He took a step forward, almost falling but was quick enough to place the tip of the sword on the ground. Using it to hold him up. Glaring so viciously at him as if it would somehow cause harm unto him.  
“You know full well I’ll come back to kill you.”  
“Yes...but you will still be defeated by me….”  
It was the truth. Wolf knew the outcome even before he would face him again. It only didn’t feel right when he wasn’t as strong as before. He was weak and even though he was supposed to take every advantage given to him, he still wanted a fair fight. It felt wrong to him. When speaking to Lord Isshin, he talked about his grandson with such praise. Even asking if Wolf noticed how strong he was.  
The Shinobi knew how much Ashina meant to the two. Isshin being able to take the land in one generation, giving this responsibility to his grandson to continue his reign. But knowing he had ultimately failed in doing so, defeated by a shinobi. Was it the fact that he knew he was already weak and obtaining dangerous allies to fight against those who sought to end Ashina?  
“You’re weak…” he whispered but loud enough for him to hear. “You have always been…”  
“Don’t you dare say that to me, Shinobi!”  
Genichiro shouted at the top of his lungs, anger welling up inside him as he tried to take another step forward, but fell to the ground. Even feeling more pathetic in front of Wolf. His hands placed themselves on the dirt floor beneath him, clenching his fists that wouldn’t stop shaking.  
“Don’t….you dare…”  
He uttered under his breath, eyes closing as he clenched his teeth tightly that it felt like one, or several teeth would break. Wolf didn’t say anything else as he watched this man crumble before him. The truth sinking deep, piercing through much deeper than any sword. His Kusabimaru now sheathed as he took several steps toward the other.  
“You were desperate to cover up your weakness by finding the Divine Heir as your last resort. Even consuming the Rejuvenating Waters….”  
“...shut up…”  
“You’re not worthy to protect your own lands.”  
“....silence!”  
“Is this what you want your mother to see what you have become?”  
The mention of his mother stopped him from retorting. His mouth shut, jaw slackened as his brows knitted together. Of course, he didn’t want her to see him like this. Even thinking that it was a good thing she wasn’t present to see him in this sad state. Or knowing that he went to gain immortality, depending on that when he should have been his strength alone. Also knowing full well he wasn’t able to be up to the level of his grandfather. He sat back on his legs, shoulders drooping as he was defeated, silent as his eyes only looked at the ground.  
In reality, he was always weak. All this responsibility, the burden that weighed so heavily on his shoulders made him blind to what truly mattered. The reason why he lost his way. He wasn’t strong enough to protect this land, not even himself. Not even his mother. Her death was his fault. They should have stayed home, not wander off because he wanted to take her to a field where flowers bloomed.  
The warnings of the bloody battlefield forgotten in his mind. It all happened so close, and so fast that he did not have time to react. His mother took his hand as they tried running away from it. Only to be struck by an arrow to the chest. Watching her die never left his memory. The light in her eyes fading brought nightmares and reminded him of how little he did. How truly weak he was.  
“...no…” he finally answered in a soft voice. “I do not wish that….”  
“What will you do now?”  
“...leave me...Shinobi…”  
Genichiro didn’t want to continue this conversation. His mind now lost and not well. There was nothing that could bring him out of this state he was in. He never had anyone that would guide him. It was always him that did what he thought right. Sometimes even wishing he could hear his mother’s voice that would help him. He had no one. It was most likely everyone around gave up on him once they heard he was defeated by a Shinobi. He wouldn’t blame them if they now think ill of him. Even his grandfather.  
“You treat defeat as if it was your last. You’re not learning from it.”  
The Commander of Ashina slowly looked up, the words not sinking in. He was confused as to why the other wishes to still speak to him.  
“That is why you lose. You never learn from it.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Lord Isshin spoke highly of you.” he said. “You always speak of preserving Ashina and you are here doing nothing.”  
Genichiro looked to the side, not knowing how to respond to this. It was true as he did his all to protect the land that was bestowed upon him. Ever since he was adopted into the Ashina family, he had no choice but to continue her reign. Surely knowing that the longer he was away, the more vulnerable she was at this moment. If he didn’t act now, recover from the wounds he was given, she would soon fall.  
He stood, hands slightly shaking as he picked up the katana that had fallen to the ground. Walking past the Shinobi, stopping a few feet away. Thinking of saying something to the other but then decided not to as he continued. Looking ahead of him, he vowed to not fail again.


	2. Chapter 2

The arrival of the two walking somewhat side by side was surprising. None made any comment as the soldiers merely bowed once they saw their commander again. The look on his face was quite different but it was a relief to have him back. They were scattered without any lead. Lord Isshin came out to whip them back to shape but was soon told to go back to his room by the physician.   
The stares and whispers of the scars made by lightning were expected. He had not shown anyone them, only those that were close to him. The few that knew about him training under Lady Tomoe. This would most likely be the main topic among his soldiers. Still, he continued to walk to the castle, making his way to his own quarters.  
“You don’t need to accompany me to my quarters. The Divine Heir must be waiting for you..”  
Wolf only nodded as he wasn’t planning to go into his room. Keeping an eye on the man from afar. He still wasn’t trusting someone who had gone so far to do terrible things to gain power. Showing this side could just only be a ruse until he had a chance to take the Divine Heir once more.   
The Shinobi had entered the room where Lord Kuro and Emma was. The two were chatting as they sat comfortably on the tatami. Kuro and Emma barely noticed that he had entered when he was kneeling in front of them. Almost scaring them   
“Wolf, I was wondering where you went.” Kuro smiled up at him. “How are you? Are you hungry?”  
“Lord Kuro was telling me how excited he was to share a meal with you. He made more sweet rice balls.” Emma spoke fondly of the boy. “It is quite delicious.”  
“Here. Have some.”  
Lord Kuro handed his loyal Shinobi one of the rice balls that rested on a leaf. He had made as much as he could with the rice that Wolf had given him. The boy knew how much Wolf enjoyed sweet things. It was a nice change as he always ate the sugars he carried in his bag. Wolf took the rice ball and nodded his thanks. He would eat it later as he wasn’t all that hungry.  
“Master Wolf, may I ask you something?”  
“What?”  
“I couldn’t help but notice that you, as you were walking to the castle, Lord Genichiro was there.” Emma wasn’t sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. “Is….this true?”  
“Yes.”   
“Lord Genichiro…” Kuro spoke softly. “Is he…”  
“He will not be a threat to you. I promise. Not while I’m here.”  
He could sense they were still worried about him being near. What he had done did not wash away within days. Kuro was one who was captured and hidden from everyone until he was to be used. He still denied Genichiro of the Immortal Oath. If Wolf had not come soon, things would have gotten violent. He was thankful that he was there and ready to fight for him. The only one that he could trust as he was so very loyal to him.   
“I trust your decision, Wolf.” Kuro nodded. “Did you get through to him?”  
“I’m...not sure. I found him sitting by his mother’s grave.”  
“His mother?” Emma was curious. “He never told me personally. I only heard from Lord Isshin. Why was he there?”  
“Praying perhaps. He seemed….very lost when he didn’t notice me.”  
“I see. It could be that he still misses her after losing her….” Emma trailed off as she was lost in thought but quickly recovered. “I apologize. I am rambling.”  
“Well, I truly hope he goes back on the path before. He was different.”  
“Was he really?”  
Wolf couldn’t imagine him acting any different. He wasn’t around him when he was appointed to serve Lord Kuro. But considering that he had not remembered what happened, it wouldn’t surprise him if he forgot. It took him some time to remember what happened at the Hirata Estate.  
“Yes. He...didn’t depend on immortality as he believed in his own abilities. I assumed he had forgotten to look back at what made him...him.”  
The three were quickly silent as they heard knocking, the door slid to the side revealing Genichiro in fresh clothing. He had bandaged his hands in hopes of covering the burns that were close to reaching his fingertips. Emma was first to stand as she made her way to him. Her eyes already noticing his body had new injuries.  
“Lord Genichiro, if I may, I would like to mend those wounds.”  
The man merely looked down at her, expression blank. He shook his head as he didn’t come here to be treated by Lady Emma.  
“No.” He firmly said as though he knew she was going to press further. “You three...should leave. Go beyond Ashina borders and never come back.”  
“Lord Genichiro….” Kuro looked puzzled at this.   
“There is no reason to stay. I will have the servants give you a few days rations for the road. Horses as well.”  
His voice seemed to trail off, words being spoken much slowly. Emma had her hands in front of her. She knew he was going to pass out at any moment and needed to catch him in case he fell. The Commander of Ashina blinked several times, clearing his throat as he excused himself from the room.  
“Lord Genichiro, allow me to walk you back to your quarters.”  
“...do what you will…”  
The two left the room, Emma was seen close to the larger man who walked quite slowly. His irritation clear on his face but he had not the energy to tell her off. He needed rest after traveling for days. Not having anything to eat or rest. His drive for finding more power as well as losing himself in a haze made him forget about what his body needed.  
Lady Emma waited until Lord Genichiro sat down before she was allowed to attend to him. She asked that he lower his garment so that she may look at his chest. He did so and waited for her to examine the injuries from the battle he had earlier with Wolf. Excusing herself with a bow, she rushed to gather her medicine that would help the wounds heal. Genichiro was silent as he had her continue to rub ointments she made. Some smelled awful than others but he had no doubt that it would help speed up the healing. She was gifted after all. Being the top student and trained under Dougen.  
“Lord Genichiro...may I ask you something?” she was hesitant at first. “It was something Master Wolf had said.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said he found you by your mother's grave…”  
“Do not concern yourself with that. The past is the past. There's no need to bring it up.”  
“Of course, Lord Genichiro.”  
She didn't press any further, wrapping the wounds now. She stood up to leave after she had bowed to him. Emma wanted to ask more as she was curious but it would be best to say nothing. Not when he had told them to leave Ashina. But her being a doctor, she couldn't leave when someone was hurt. As well as many others.   
“Lady Emma…”  
“Yes?” she turned at the call of her name. “Is there something you need?”  
“I thank you for all you have done for my grandfather. See him before you leave with the Shinobi and Divine Heir.”  
“Yes. As you wish.”   
Bowing once more before she closed the doors to his quarters. Her hand rested upon it, head tilted down. This was a first to hear him say this. Other times he showed it through gestures but hearing it was entirely new to her. Hands rested at her sides before turning to walk back to Lord Kuro's room. It almost seemed as if he was returning to his old self. But it could be that she was just imagining it. Bad habits were hard to forget.  
If she wasn't so lost in her thoughts, she would have collided into Lord Isshin. He shouldn't be up and about considering his state.   
“Lord Isshin, you should be resting.”  
“Ah. Lady Emma.” his voice raspy from his coughing fits. “I had to see my grandson. See how he is doing since he got back.”  
“As you wish.”


End file.
